


Day 2- Pneumonia

by Broken_Clover



Series: 12 Days of Whump [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Minor Fourth-Wall Breaking, Other, Sick Tsubaki, Sickfic, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Tsubaki finds herself confined to the sofa with an illness. Fortunately, she has two lovely girlfriends to make sure it isn't too boring.





	Day 2- Pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three, why is there not more content of them. They're wonderful.

One of the problems of being a warrior and soldier, was that the scope of one’s worldview grew incredibly large. Tsubaki Yayoi knew the sorts of matters that she was responsible for, both serving as an agent of the NOL and as the carrier of Izayoi. No matter how much rested on her shoulders, though, and how much she was relied upon, she was still ultimately just a human, fallible and mortal as any other.

…In hindsight, maybe that sounded a bit _too_ dramatic. Even as annoying as it was to get sick, it wasn’t like she was dying or anything. Though it did feel like it, sometimes.

Tsubaki made a little raspy groan under the blankets, fumbling for the box of tissues on the coffee table. She hadn’t been coughing up as much phlegm as before, but the fever hadn’t gone down, her head still ached, and she was in no mood to do much aside from staying on the couch.

It might have been nice to have a day off, if she didn’t feel like absolute hell. It was difficult to find any sort of enjoyment when she had to cough every thirty seconds and frequently rub at her temples to try and make it hurt less. She’d intended to catch up on work, but with the little energy had, all Tsubaki had been able to manage outside of coughing and fumbling for more water was to put on one of the historical dramas that she’d been waiting to watch. It would up being remarkably dull and uninteresting despite her usual love of them.

Makoto and Noel had been gone all day. Tsubaki hadn’t heard anything from them aside from a quick call asking about her opinions on green tea, of all things. She definitely didn’t want to get her friends sick, but maybe it would have been nice to have someone to talk to.

The more she watched the film, the less focused she felt. Even if it was interesting, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to follow the plot with her frequent breaks. She was distantly aware that she needed to empty the trash, but all she wanted to do was stew about in the hopes that everything would stop aching so much.

Out of nowhere, a hard knock on the door sent another pulse of pain through her head. Tsubaki shoved her head under the pillow and blankets and groaned.

“C-come in.” She spoke as loudly as she could manage. The door is unlocked.”

“Geez, Tsubaki, can’t even bother to- oh man, you really _are_ sick, huh?”

The familiar voice was enough to make Tsubaki sit up and poke her head out of the blankets. “Makoto?”

Her memory wasn’t wrong, and her mind wasn’t deceiving her. Both Makoto and Noel were standing in her doorway, each carrying bags with them. Tsubaki was too confused by their presence to say anything as they continued to let themselves in and close the door.

“Hi, Tsubaki!” Noel offered a polite wave. “We heard you weren’t feeling well, so we thought we’d come by and make sure you were doing okay.”

They’d come for a visit? The soldier was positively touched. The fuzzy feeling lasted for only a moment, though, until she reeled back against the couch’s arm. “Y-you guys can’t be here! I’ll get you sick!”

Noel shook her head. “It’ll be fine. I promise. Beastkin don’t get illnesses as easily as humans do. And I can’t, either! I’m not…”

The end of that sentence hung heavily in the room. ‘Like you.’ ‘Human.’ ‘Real.’

“Well, might as well put it to use then!” Makoto cut through the tension without a hint of shame, shoving aside the empty mugs and tissues boxes and dumping out her bag all over the coffee table. “We brought everything you might need so you don’t get bored or drop dead on us!”

Based on the pile made on the table, Makoto had gotten a bit too excited again. Tsubaki couldn’t bring herself to be too mad. It was just in her nature, and that sort of enthusiasm was one of the things that she loved about the squirrel-girl. There was a thorough mix of items, from tea packets to board games, DVD’s and extra pillows.

While Makoto dug through the mess on the table, Tsubaki felt a hand on her forehead. She turned to find Noel looking her over.

“So how are you feeling? I know you’ve been wheezing for the past couple of days. They didn’t tell us what exactly was wrong, but it sounded bad.”

“Pneumonia. It’s really not _that_ bad.” If it wasn’t troublesome enough to speak with her raw, phlegmy throat, now she had to deal with the heated blush that have overtaken her face. Noel’s hands felt far softer than a soldier’s should have, with only the faintest traces of calluses from where her fingers gripped Bolverk’s triggers.

“It sounds bad. It’s okay to say you’re not feeling well, Tsubaki.” Tsubaki felt the hand on her forehead slide down to cup her cheek, and Noel leaned in to leave a little kiss on her nose. “The three of us are partners, and partners take care of each other!”

“Haha! Better step back, Noel, I think you’re making the fever worse!”

“Ah- oh no!” She immediately pulled away, going an equally-strong shade of crimson. “I’m so so sorry, Makoto’s right! I didn’t mean to-”

“Relaaax, Noel. Nobody’s dying.” Makoto tossed a hand around the girl’s shoulder, pecking her on the cheek. “Right?”

Though she felt warm, and thoroughly embarrassed, Tsubaki still managed a laugh as she reached for the tissues again. “I’ve got too much unfinished paperwork to do for me to be able to die.”

“Really? That’s what keeps you going? Rude.” Crossing her arms in a display of feigned hurt, Makoto turned away and huffed. Doing so let her take a glimpse of the still-running drama that had gone ignored. “Maaan, another history movie? How many films do they have to make about the Dark War?”

“It says they managed to get an in-person interview with Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, is that true?” Noel looked over the back of the disc box.

“They did, though the rest of this isn’t particularly interesting. It’s really disappointing, it looked promising when I bought it…”

“Well, duh, no wonder you feel so bleh! How can you possibly feel any better when watching this doomy-gloomy stuff?” In a flash, Makoto was digging through her pile. “Hold on, I brought some really good ones! I know I had a copy of the Darkstalkers cartoon in here somewhere…”

“Um, I brought some stuff my parents sent me from home.” Noel slung off her backpack briefly, pulling out a homemade quilt. “I figure if you’ve been using the same blankets for a while, they’re gonna get icky. You can use this one while I toss yours in the laundry, okay?”

The two of them had really thought it all through, hadn’t they? “If it isn’t too much trouble, Noel…”

“Not at all!” She smiled, pulling the old blanket off of Tsubaki and handing her the clean one. “Back in a sec!”

Meanwhile, Makoto was still digging. “Didn’t find the DVD, but I did find some snacks! What’cha hungry for? Tea? Granola? Gummy fish?”

Just the thought of tea makes her throat hurt less. “Tea, please. Tea sounds good.”

“No problemo! Lemme see, I’ve got raspberry, green, oolong…”

Noel appeared on the far side of the couch. “I’ll move your blanket into the dryer in about half an hour.”

“Oh yeah, Noel brought her own thing! Didn’t you, Noel?”

She blushed in embarrassment, lacing her fingers together and averting her eyes. “I-it’s kinda dumb, it’s totally okay if you don’t want to-”

Noel let out a panicked squeak as Makoto shoved her hand right into the backpack she was wearing, digging around for a big and pulling out a different box. A pair of men were trading blows with their swords on the cover, surrounded by chains and fire.

“She got a copy of Guilty Gear: Nocturne! Wanna watch?”

“‘Nocturne?’” Tsubaki still managed to sound confused through the congestion. “Haven’t heard of that installment.”

“I-it’s a cartoon adaptation.” Noel explained, still thoroughly red-faced. “I bought it online-”

“It is sooo bad, Tsubaki, you’re gonna love it.” Makoto butted in, eyes already sparkling with mischief. “And the animation is ridiculous. But Ky’s in it, obviously, and I know he’s your favorite!”

She usually preferred to leave the more silly shows to her partners, but truthfully, with how poorly she felt, Tsubaki thought that a dumb, ridiculous cartoon would be more suitable that something where she actually had to focus and think.

“That actually sounds rather nice, Makoto. Would you mind putting it on?”

“Aw yeah, we are in business, ladies!” Makoto pumped her fist in the air, almost immediately rushing off to pop out the war drama and shove Noel’s disc in. Meanwhile, Noel went off to go start a pot of tea at Makoto’s orders, along with a batch of popcorn that was probably more for Makoto herself than for anyone else.

Before she knew it, Tsubaki found herself sandwiched between her two girlfriends, sipping a cup of green tea and taking little nibbles of granola. Makoto was right, the animation was awful.

“Oh-ho-hooo my god!” The squirrel-girl cackled, scarfing down a handful of popcorn. “Sol looks completely lopsided! And I think he’s cross-eyed!”

Noel herself even managed a groan. “They messed up Potemkin’s character so badly in this. Why’s he so mean? Even Eddie isn’t this awful!”

“I’m amazed they even allowed this to be sold. It’s ridiculous.” Even if it was temporary, Tsubaki still felt a bit better, spending time with her favorite people and just being together.

“Ugh, cliffhanger!!” Makoto scowled and reached for the remote control. A half-second before she pressed it, she side-eyed her companions. “Anyone up for the next episode?”

“Mmhm!”

“Absolutely.”

“Say no more, then!”


End file.
